


TechnoPain

by Grass_Block



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: :), Angst, Cave-In, Dadza, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Dave | Technoblade-centric, Fire, Fluff, Fluff in first chapter, Hurt Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid Technoblade, LMAO, Minecraft IRL, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Phil with wings, Philza joins later, Platonic Relationships, Sleepyboisinc - Freeform, Storm - Freeform, Technoblade Hears Voices (Video Blogging RPF), Temporary Character Death, They/Them Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), This could just be described as, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit Friendship, TommyInnit Swears (Video Blogging RPF), but there are fluff chapters too, every chapter I hurt our pig boy, every war or conflict on the smp is a bit, technoblade whump, they all friends here, tubbo is the child they found in the streets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27667859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grass_Block/pseuds/Grass_Block
Summary: Technoblade doesn’t fear death, it was pointless to fear something that you could easily come back from. Albeit the scars and pain it causes, but they don’t last long so why should it matter? At least that’s what he thought until he got invited to join a new world with the new opportunity to make friends and meet old ones.Or: Technoblade joins the DreamSMP and debates with himself if it was a good idea.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Everyone, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 107
Kudos: 515





	1. New Server

The first sight that Techno was greeted with was a large wall surrounding him, made of several materials that just made it very unappealing to look at. He had heard that this server was a bit of a mess, but he was not prepared for it to be the first thing that he was greeted with. 

Vibrations from his belt caught his attention, unclipping his communicator from his belt and turning it on.   
_  
_

_> Technobalde has joined the server._

_> Fundy: WHAT_

_> GeorgeNotFound: Pog_

_> Quackity: OH NO_

_> Dream: Hey techno! Glad to see you joined!  
_

_> Technobalde: hallo_

Techno placed his communicator back on his belt and began wandering around the spawn prison for an exit. After a couple seconds he found a small tunnel that lead to the other side. He didn’t see another way out so he got down and forced himself through the gap.   
  
He felt pity for anyone who had claustrophobia that would join the server in the future, they would not have a good first experience. 

Now was the problem for where everything was. He had kinda hoped that beyond the walls there would be a few buildings to help take him to the main part of the server but to his disappointment he was just met with forest. He readjusted his crown so that it wasn’t tilted and stretched his arms.

He temporarily ignored the buzzing on his belt as he began to climb a tree. He swiftly got to the top, holding onto a solid branch as he looked above the trees.   
  
Almsot immediately he spotted a big stone structure, a castle with a big rainbow flag on top. If that wasn’t civilisation then he didn’t know what was. He jumped off the tree, rolling onto the floor to make his landing more graceful then began to head in the direction of the castle. 

As he walked, several thoughts crossed his mind. How much socialising was he going to have to do? What exactly was the point of this server, the end was disabled so they couldn’t kill the ender dragon. 

All techno really knew is that this was a roleplay server, he roleplayed on the rare occasion but he wouldn’t say he was good at it. He wasn’t sure what his role would be on the server, maybe the bad guy again like in all the other servers he was in? 

Now that he thought about it, he wasn’t exactly sure why he joined in the first place. He barely knew how to talk to new people and he only knew a few people or just spoken to them once or twice.

Then there was Tommy, Wilbur and Tubbo. His brothers were on this server all together. 

Phill, their dad, was off busy in his own hardcore survival world. While they were always welcome to go back and visit him, Techno didn’t want to interrupt his father’s work. Or whatever he did in that world, techno’s memory wasn’t the best.

His mind went back to his brothers that were in the server and a small smile crept onto Techno’s lips.

Maybe, just maybe... the thought of hanging out with his brothers made Techno’s choice to join easier.

———

The castle was definitely bigger in person then just seeing it from the distance. It was a nice castle, rainbow stained glass at the front and Techno could only imagine the colours that shone on the floor in that room.

The castle had two towers in front of it with a path leading up to the main building. Large walls surrounded the castle, not doing much to protect it since there was no gate in the entrance. If techno looked hard enough, he could see that the wall that started to go behind the castle wasn’t done yet. A work in progress.

He had walked through a weird building to get to the castle. The building that he had previously passed through had crafting tables for floors and a not-so-good looking staircase that went to the second floor. That second floor was just some kind of aquarium.

_I mean.. they tried._ Techno thought to himself.

“Good evening Techno.” A voice from above spoke and Techno looked up to see who it was. It wasn’t anyone he recognised, the individual wore sunglasses that covered their eyes. Wearing all netherite, enchanted armour but the helmet, a crown with rainbow diamonds placed on their head.

Techno briefly wondered how long this person must’ve been in the server to get full netherite and even have it enchanted.

”Hallo.” Techno responded, taking a step back when the stranger jumped down from the walls, placing water underneath themselves to save them from any injuries. 

“My name is Eret, it’s a pleasure to finally meet you.” The friendly stranger smiled, holding out their hand. Techno hesitated for a split second before shaking the other’s hand. 

“You already know my name but it’s nice meeting you too.” Techno responded, putting his hand back to his side when the hand shake was done.

”How are you on this fine day?” Eret asked thoughtfully.

”I’m good, kinda tired.” Techno shrugged.

“May I ask about your first impressions of the server so far?” Eret asked, making small talk while he waited for sometime to arrive.

“The castle is the only good-looking building I’ve seen my ten minutes in this server.” Techno shrugged, motioning back at the building in the middle of the lake.

Eret chuckled, standing proudly in front of their castle. “Yeah, the community house is a work in progress. Dream’s trying to make it look nicer.” 

“It had crafting tables for floors, I dunno who left him in charge of that.” Techno looked back at the building he first entered, assuming that was the so-called community house. 

“In all honestly, he’s getting help redesigning the outside and I think that’s all he’s doing.” Eret smirked. “Everyone else’s buildings just get griefed and they can’t be bothered to properly fix it.”

“What I’m hearing is, don’t get too attached to anything.”

”Pretty much, but don’t think about it too much. They won’t touch it if it actually does have sentimental value. We are all friends here afterall.” Eret smiled, beginning to walk towards the community house after receiving a secret message on his communicator.  
  
“Good to know.” Techno hummed, following Eret to the community house. He was curious to why the other had started walking, but he didn’t want to be even more awkward then he already was so he just followed.

“Tommy and Tubbo will be exited to see you, they talk a lot about you.” Eret mentioned, a hidden smirk on their face.

“They do? I swear if they’ve been trash talking me behind my back-“ techno joked, obviously not caring if they did talk trash or not.

“Oh no, don’t worry. All good things.”

”Really?” Techno deadpanned, not believing that even for a split second.

“Well, mostly good things.” Eret chuckled as they passed through the house and onto a long wooden path that passed several different buildings.

“I see what you mean now how people aren’t bothered to clean up around here.” Techno wondered aloud.

”It’s a work in progress.” Eret let out a small laugh and sigh. “If only some people would co-operate.”

”Why not make Dream enforce the rules?” Techno suggested. 

“He’s apart of the problem.” Eret sighed, making techno chuckle.

”Why am I not surprised.”

They walked for another few seconds, passing a random wooden wall. Just as Techno passed it, Eret quickly moved out the way and Techno was being tackled to the floor.

At first he panicked, he had just been betrayed by the first person he spoke to. And now he was being ganged up on, he felt two pairs of arms on him, probably to kill him and claim the glory of killing the ‘Blood God’. Just as he was about to retaliate, he stopped himself when he heard very familiar laughter.

Techno looked down at himself and saw two very familiar faces. 

“Big T!” 

“Techno!”

Two very happy voices called out his name as he realised that the arms on him were hugging him and not trying to hurt him. He let out a small exhale as he wrapped his arms around the two boys.

”Well it’s good to see you both too, Tommy and Tubbo.” 

“It’s about time you finally got your ass on here!” Tommy laughed, lighting punching Techno.

“It feels like it’s been ages, holy shit!” Tubbo laughed. “I know you met up with them for the tournament last month but it must’ve been longer then that for me!”

”I see you both still have your swearing problem.” Techno commented, hearing the other two chuckle.   
  
“You can’t act as if you don’t swear you asshole!” Tommy defended himself, sitting up and slowly getting off the piglin hybrid.

Tubbo just laughed as he followed Tommy’s led and got off their eldest sibling. 

“I would’ve warned you about what they had planned but I thought it’d be a nice surprise.” Eret chuckled as they held out a hand to assist Techno back to his feet. 

Techno blinked at the hand, taking a second to realise it wasn’t a threat and grabbed it. He accepted the help up and thanked Eret.

“Where’s Will? I would’ve thought since you two were planning that he would've joined in as well.” Eret asked.

“Will must’ve not seen the message that Techno joined, pretty sure he’s helping out Niki with her home.” Tubbo enlightened.

“He’s busy being a simp?” 

———

The outside was barely decorated and had a few oak planks to make temporary stairs, making it obvious that they had been working on the inside the most.

Tommy was the first to enter, then Techno and Tubbo close behind. Niki walked out from behind a corner, stopping in place when she saw the three males at the entrance. A smile quickly spread across her face.

”I think if we add more vines it’ll add more life to the whole cave vibe we’re doing.” Wilbur spoke, completely oblivious to the new people in the cave as he was looking in a barrel for some extra vines they collected earlier.  
  
“If you’re going for a cave with nature in it may I suggest adding some moss?” Techno spoke up, leaning on the cave wall.   
  
“Yeah, great idea Techno!” Wilbur smiled at him before turning to face Niki, who was giggling. Then he froze and quickly looked back at Techno, who gave a small wave. “Holy shit, techno!”

Wilbur ran towards the eldest brother, tightly wrapping his arms around the other, who happily returned the embrace. “When the hell did you join?!”

”Probably half an hour ago or something.” Techno shrugged.

Two new pairs of arms joined in on the hug and Techno looked past Wilbur to see it was Tubbo and Tommy joining in.

Once the hug was done, they all took a step back.

”So, you’re here to stay?” Wilbur asked, the smile never leaving his face.

”It seems like it. Maybe not full time like you two, I still have to keep my number one spot in potatoes.” Techno shrugged, making the others laugh.

”I’m sure you’ll have plenty of time to do that, but for now, we have so much to show you!” Tommy smiled, speed walking out of Niki’s home and bakery. Tubbo followed, already rambling about what to show Techno first.

Wilbur was about to run out as well when he remembered his previous task. “Oh, Niki I’m so sorry I got distracted.”

”No, Will, it’s alright. You go with them, I’m sure it’s been a while since you’ve all been together.” Niki smiled, placing some blocks in the chest.   
  
“I’ll be back soon, I promise!” Wilbur smiled, thanking Niki before going after the two youngest siblings.

A moment of silence passed as Techno looked towards Niki.

“Would you like to come with us?” He offered. 

“Are you sure, I wouldn’t want to intrude with your family bonding time.” Niki asked.

”Of course, I’ll probably end up getting a a headache from those three anyway, a nice quiet voice will make it better.” Techno smirked, pointing his fist at the female.

Niki giggled, lightly hitting her fist against Techno’s. They headed out the cave together, meeting up with the three, who were waiting outside.

”It’s good to see you again, Techno.”


	2. Cave In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Technoblade and Tommy go mining.

It was Techno’s official third day on the SMP. The first day was spent wandering around and exploring with his brothers and Niki, briefly meeting some of the locals.

The builds he found were interesting. There was an old house that got burnt down that was apparently Tubbo’s old place. There were creeper holes in a lot of places, misplaced blocks or just trash in general.

The server also had a weird fascination with towers, even Tommy had one. 

The second day was just spent messing around and making up for the absence they had from each-other. It was nice, a change from the massive fields of potatoes and islands that he had grown accustomed to. 

The third day was time for him to actually get some work done. He would’ve went mining alone but Tommy was persistent. Now he had a child accompanying him as he walked through a cave he had found minutes prior.

”Tommy is a big man!” Tommy yelled into the cave, laughing when he heard it repeat in the echo.

Technoblade let out a little snort at his childish antics, mining away at some iron ore. “And you say that you aren’t a child.” 

“I’m not! C’mon you gotta admit it’s fun!” Tommy defended, collecting some coal. 

Technoblade remained quiet, not wanting to admit that he did enjoy it himself. It was embarrassing to admit simple stuff like this. He had an image that spread across different servers, a cold blooded killer piglin hybrid that beat a teen in a potato war. 

He let out an annoyed exhale as his hair got into his face again. He pulled out a clip and put his hair up in a bun, using the clip to keep it in place. “Just keep your eyes out for diamonds or I’ll leave you for the spiders to eat.”

“I’ll leave _you_ for the spiders to eat.” Tommy grumbled under his breath. 

“Is that a bet?” Technoblade asked, a smug expression on his face.

”No? I didn’t even say anything, you must be hearing things.” 

“Sure I am.” Technoblade rolled his eyes, turning his back. Behind him, Tommy mockingly mimicked him, mouthing the same words.

Technoblade ignored Tommy and continued venturing deeper into the cave.

He let out an annoyed groan when the cave reached it’s end, finding out that they had just wasted their time for a few ores and a few chunks of coal. Then he heard the faint noise of a minecart creaking. 

“Is this really the end of the cave?” Tommy spoke in an annoyed tone.

His left ear twitched at the noise, making him look left and find a hole in the side of the cave. 

“Nope.” Techno stated as he used his pickaxe to make the hole bigger. Once the hole was big enough, he climbed through effortlessly.

”Ooh, pog.” Tommy grinned, hopping through as well. Just as Technoblade thought, it was a mineshaft. 

Mineshafts were known for having good loot but being very unstable. At any point something could fall if it didn’t fall already.

“Stay close, I don’t know how stable this mineshaft is..” Techno warned, walking slowly. Tommy rolled his eyes but stayed within a meter range of the adult.

Sure it would be a good idea to just keep exploring the regular caves but where was the fun in that? Plus, who knows, they might even be able to get their hands on an enchanted golden apple.

If Technoblade was alone he would’ve just strolled in, trusting his instincts to warn him of any dangers. But he had company and he was sure his instincts couldn’t look out for the two of them.

They slowly passed a cross-way, Techno planned to just keep going forward in order to not get lost too easily.

“Oh! There’s diamonds over there!” Tommy noticed, not hesitating to walk away down one of the other paths and began mining the ore.

“Tommy, what did I just say-“

Techno stood still, squinting his eyes to focus on the dust falling from the ceiling. His eyes moved up to the roof of the mineshaft, the rocks above and around him, decorated with cracks, were slowly but surely moving down.

He mumbled a curse under his breath.

”Huh? Did ya say something?” Tommy asked, completely oblivious to the dangers above them. 

Techno felt a strong wave of adrenaline when he heard Tommy speak. Tommy was there with him. He had time to get out of the danger zone for himself but then Tommy would get crushed. 

“What the hell?” Tommy responded to witnessing a rock fall from the ceiling, which was quickly followed by a crack in the decaying wood, which Tommy had now noticed was in way worse condition. “Uh... Techno..?”

Techno sharply inhaled and held his breath, sprinting towards Tommy. In the corner of his vision he could see even more rocks starting to fall, each one bigger then the last. 

With his arms outstretched, he forcefully shoved Tommy away, seeing the flash of panic and fear on his brother’s face before everything went black. The familiar feeling of pain covering nearly his whole body.

———

Tommy placed an arm over his mouth, coughing as dust had went up in the air. He used his other arm to try and swat it away, trying to clear his vision. 

A few seconds passed and the dust settled enough to allow Tommy at least a little bit of his vision. A dull ache was present in his lower back, caused when he landed after being pushed.

”T-Techno..?” Tommy called out, his throat dry and voice a little cracked. “Techno, where are you..?”

He received no response, his movements beginning to get more frantic as he tried to look around for his brother in the surrounding dust.

“Techno, this isn’t funny big man.” Tommy listened carefully for any sounds that could’ve been from the hybrid, but the cave was eerily silent. “Technoblade, please.”

A vibration from his pocket caught his attention, he quickly patted his pockets and shoved his hand inside to grab his communicator. 

_> Technoblade was crushed to death. _

The message alone was enough for a choked sob to make it’s way out of Tommy’s dried throat; his hands quickly wiping away any tear that threatened to come out.

 _Big boys don’t cry_ , he thought to himself. But then it hit him again, his big brother had gotten killed to save him.

The communicator buzzed again. 

_> Technoblade: L _

_> TommyInnit: not fucking funny techno_

_> Technoblade: eh_

_> Technoblade: ill start making my way back, do you need any healing pots?_

_> TommyInnit: im fine you ass just get here already_

_> Technoblade: give me a few minutes, make sure to get out the mineshaft as well_

———

_> TommyInnit: yeah im going_

_> Nihachu: Is everything alright you two?_

Techno let out a shaky breath, placing his communicator face down on his bed as he leaned his back against the wall. He let his shaky hand gently grip at his hair, which had fallen out of its bun after being crushed.

Dying didn’t scare him. But the pain that came afterwards was what made him try to avoid it as much as possible. Respawning wasn’t like dying, it was a way worse experience. However it only lasted an agonising 5-10 seconds.

It all really depends on how you die. Drowning? You’ll feel like you have water trapped in your lungs and mouth until those few seconds are up. Burned to death? Your body will burn up, as if you are being cooked alive. 

Being crushed like Techno? An overwhelming pressure against your limbs, making it hard to move since you feel stuck. It’s as if you are slowly being crushed and the phantom pains of bones snapping inside you. Every second getting harder to breathe. It’s what made being crushed go in Techno’s list of worst deaths to experience.

It does cost to escape death afterall.

Techno’s few seconds had already passed and he had considered himself lucky that it lasted as short as it did. 

His eyes quickly looked over his arms, noticing several small scars almost immediately, assuming they were caused when his bones got crushed. There were probably more but death scars don’t last long. It was the injuries you got but didn’t die to that caused permanent scars.

Techno had many of those. One in particular on his face, a long raggedy line from the top right of his face, across his nose and stopping right before the left of his mouth. It barely missed his eye, if it had hit it he was sure that he wouldn’t be able to see out of it. 

Technoblade gave himself a slap to the face, distracting him from the memories that came with every scar and instead focusing on the small stinging in his cheek. It wasn’t the time to think about it after all, he had to go and see if Tommy was actually alright.

———

Just as Technoblade arrived at the cave entrance, he saw the silhouette of Tommy slowly making his way up. So he leaned his side against the cave entrance and watched Tommy get closer. 

“Funny seeing you here.” Technobalde joked, though his joking mood quickly went away when he got a proper look at Tommy.

The teen didn’t look pleased, a small scratch on his arm and his clothes were all dusty.

“Tommy?” Technoblade asked, pushing himself off the wall and taking a step towards him. Tommy remained quiet, stopping when he was in front of Technoblade. He rested his head on the hybrid’s shoulder, mumbling under his breath.

Tommy was only a few inches shorter then Techno and Wilbur. Tubbo being the shortest and Phill being the second shortest.

”What’d you say? Tommy, are you alright?” 

“I said you’re an ass.” Tommy sighed, not lifting his head. “Why did you do that?”

Technoblade let out a sigh, placing a hand on Tommy’s shoulder and looking him in the eyes.

“I did it to get you out of the way, obviously.” Techno spoke with a slightly raised eyebrow, not realising the emotional distress his brother was in.

“That’s not what I meant, I..” Tommy sighed, rubbing his eyes with his hands again while letting out a small groan. “I saw that you could’ve saved yourself but you chose to save me. I just don’t get why.. You got killed for fucks sake, because of me!”

“Tommy, being crushed sucks. I was not about to let you find that out for yourself.” Technoblade snorted. “Also, never blame yourself for something I chose to do. Yeah I could’ve saved myself but that’d just be a dick move. Also I was the one who took us in there knowing full well how dangerous those places are. I’m just thankful that me dying was the worst of it.”

“You’re fucking crazy.” Tommy chuckled, which quickly lost its humour. Techno lightly hit his arm.

”Quit being so sad, it’s a bad look for you.” Technoblade wrapped his arm around Tommy’s shoulder and lured him out of the cave. “Let’s go get you cleaned up, you look like crap. I got some potatoes that I left in the furnace as well.”

A small smile slowly crept onto Tommy’s lips as they walked back to his home.

“Thank you Big T..”


	3. Instincts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Technoblade really needed to control his instincts better. It’s not a good first impression when meeting new people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah, 100 kudos pog! Thank you, that is a lot and I really appreciate it! Also a little shorter chapter since I couldn’t come up with anything else to add to this specific one. ^^’

Technoblade had been avoiding interacting with the people he didn’t really know. It was the one thing he was dreading about joining a new server. His social anxiety really cursed him when it was with new people.

He was out alone hunting for cows, his thoughts over-taking once again as he just mindlessly wandered around for cows. He was starting to consider making a cow farm so he could get his steak there. 

The only reason he hadn’t made one yet was because it was considered inhumane, but at this point he was really starting to not care. The leather and food was more important then some morals.

It had been a day and a half since his first death on the server, the memory still fresh in his mind despite his attempts to distract himself with other activities.

Technoblade has been crushed before, if he remembered correctly he must’ve experienced each type of death at least once or twice. For sure there was one he was missing though. And boy was he exited to find out what that was. Not.

At this point, Technoblade had completely zoned out, not noticing when someone called his name. His only connection with reality was an unwelcome hand on his shoulder. 

Unfortunately for the unsuspecting victim, his instincts kicked in before he fully snapped out of his trance.

He grabbed the arm attached to the hand on his shoulder, his mind yelling danger _danger danger danger **danger**. _Technoblade then twisted the arm at an uncomfortable angle, causing the assaulter to give a small yelp, before knocking out one of his legs by kicking their shin. 

Then he finally tackled the assaulter to the ground, shoving their other arm behind their back, the twisted arm now trapped between the ground and the assaulter’s own body.

Technoblade placed his weight on the stranger, his mind not being able to focus on who was actually under him.

_Danger danger danger danger danger-_

Everything was blurry, as of it was moving or maybe he was moving. No, he couldn’t be moving, he was still stationary on top of the stranger. The stranger was dangerous so they had to be detained.

After all, who else would just sneak up on him while he was vunerable? Someone who wanted him dead, someone who wanted the glory of killing him. Killing Technoblade, who simply never dies. 

_An overwhelming pressure against your limbs, making it hard to move since you feel stuck. It’s as if you are slowly being crushed and the phantom pains of bones snapping inside you. Every second getting harder to breathe._

Maybe he died sometimes, but he wasn’t about to add another one to that list just to shame him for another one of his failures. 

“Techno!” Technoblade’s ears twitched at his name being called, no, shouted. What was happening? He was doing the right thing, he was protecting himself. 

So why did he feel _guilty_?

He slowly looked up, meeting the eyes of Tubbo, who had his eyebrows furrowed. It seemed like the younger boy had been trying to get his attention.

”Tubbo?” Technoblade spoke barely over a mumble. 

“Oh, now you listen! What are you doing?!” Tubbo spoke, tone annoyed yet concerned. Technoblade slowly looked down, at the person he was pinning. Or rather the fox he was pinning. 

Technoblade eyes widened as he quickly let go of the fox and stood up, quickly backing away.

”Fuck..” the fox groaned, being helped up into a sitting position by Tubbo. Techno could tell just from the fox’s expression that he was in pain, and from the wrong shape of his arm, he knew why. 

“You’re arm is dislocated.” Technoblade spoke, his tone a little quieter.

”Oh yeah, I fuckin’ wonder why.” Fundy sarcastically spoke, an annoyed expression on his face

“I-I can-“

”No, Techno. I think you’ve done enough.” Tubbo stepped in, helping Fundy to his feet. “I’ll take you to Ponk, he should be able to help.”

”I..” Technoblade opened his mouth again, but slowly closed it, choosing to watch them walk away instead. The both of them mumbling something that Technoblade couldn’t hear, his own thoughts becoming even louder. His body becoming vividly aware of the knot forming in the pit of his stomach.

Screw his mind and how easily he got distracted. Screw his instincts. Screw his hideous-

Technobalde silently picked up his diamond sword, that he didn’t realised he dropped, and began walking around again. No real destination but rather to distract his mind with literally anything else.

Technoblade realised that he must’ve dropped the weapon before Fundy touched him, otherwise would’ve used it against the poor fox. The small knot tightening in the pit of his stomach as he realised how much worse the interaction could’ve went.

———

Technoblade had a few other incidences, that happened over the period of two days, none going to the extreme like fundy. Several times people had walked up behind him and every time he pointed his sword or axe at them, his instincts kicking in before he could even process their greetings.

He even did it to George once, and he had almost _cut_ him. Yeah it would’ve been a small cut, but the implication that Techno wanted to harm him was still there. 

Thankfully he managed to apologise after every incident, though he doubted that they would actually trust him easily any more. Especially Fundy, who had a small cast around his shoulder now. 

The fox had been avoiding him, not even making an effort to hide it. 

Yeah it hurt when you witness someone trying to actively avoid you, even when you just want to alologise. But, it was an accident. The piglin hybrid didn’t want to hurt the fox but he doubted Fundy would listen to him now.

At this point, Techno was just waiting for the other to get over it. It was a dislocated shoulder anyway, techno bitterly thought to himself. It wasn’t like he broke his arm.

———

It was a day later when the next incident happened. Techno had obtained a crossbow and since he didn’t often use the tool in battles, he wanted to get some practice in. 

So he went to a small cheating in the forest, set up some targets to hit and just practiced his aim. Crossbows were different then regular bows, they were more complex to use. 

Unfortunately, Purpled walked out of the worst part of the forest at the worst possible time. Once he had briefly walked into Technoblade’s line of sight, the crossbow was pointed at the kid and the arrow that was once in it was lodged into the kid’s hip the next second.

Techno panicked that time, he had quickly caught Purpled before he fell and had brought him to where he assumed Ponk’s house was. He thankfully got it right first time, Ponk answering almost immediately.

He didn’t wait for Ponk to finish with Purpled, choosing to just leave and not make the situation any worse just by being there. Just when he thought he couldn’t make things worse for himself he goes and pulls some stupid shit like this. 

He just couldn’t do a simple task, not pull out his sword or attack anyone that comes out of seemingly no where. But he just couldn’t, every time someone even came close he felt unsafe. It felt like there was a huge target painted on his back at all times and everyone was just waiting for their turn to take a shot. 

Maybe it wasn’t such a good idea to join the server.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you tell that I can’t write ‘action’ scenes hhhhhhhhhhh-


	4. Tower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The people of the server really had an obsession with towers. Techno did not understand the trend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m terribly sorry that this chapter is out later then the others! I got ill and couldn’t focus enough to work on this chapter. I also just tested positive for Covid so I guess I can work on this to distract me!  
> I hope you enjoy!

Technoblade was starting to get accustomed to the area around the smp, now around six days since his first day. Most of the land was untouched, the main builds staying near the ‘prime path’ so that they could be near the action whenever it happened. 

Banners and posters carelessly decorated walls and even some trees that Technoblade had passed (he had no idea why they were there, no one was really going to see them). It was for some election that was sometime next week. 

Oh yeah, his brothers owned a damn nation. Wilbur was the president and the founder, Tommy the Vice President and second founder then Tubbo, who was secretary of state.

Technoblade knew that they were apart of the nation and war that the nation caused but didn’t know until he joined that they were actually in control. Apparently they forgot to tell him that _minor_ detail.

It was called.. manberg? L’Manberg? It was one of the two, Technoblade didn’t care all that much.

Apparently they held the election to assert true power? Or to actually gain respect? Honestly, the whole idea was so dumb to Technoblade.

They already had power and no one doubted them about it, and for the respect problem they could’ve done something that made them earn respect. 

It was too late now, they now had a rival who wanted to be president. Quackity and George. 

Now that he thought about it, he hadn’t really seen Quackity around. The last time when they must’ve been face to face was in Minecraft Monday when Techno killed the guy.

Now it made sense why Techno hadn’t seen him around, Quackity must not be fond of him. _Understandable_ , Techno thought to himself, not many people would be after you killed them.

In the end, it was Pog2020 against Swag2020. Who knows, there may be some last minute candidates.

Would he be voting for one of them? Hell no. Technoblade was on neither side, but he wished his brothers good luck.

Honestly, if it wasn’t his brothers campaigning and he wasn’t actually trying to make friends here (and that was going just peachy so far-) he was sure he would’ve targeted whoever won. 

He was a violent anarchist after all.

For now, he was just going to let the kids play their pretend election game.

———

“What is with this server and towers...” Technoblade mumbled to himself, walking on the ‘prime path’. He was currently trying to find Tommy’s house, as he was temporarily staying there until he could be bothered to actually go and make a house.

One might question:  _Technoblade building a house?? But he sucks at building!_

They were 100% correct. That’s why techno wasn’t building one. In fact, he already had one. Underground. Where no one would see it and judge it for being ugly.

He just hadn’t told anyone or had any plans to reveal it anytime soon. Ever since he was told that nothing was sacred on this server (except a few things that was ‘history’ or whatever, like seriously they respected some tree more then their own homes-), he was hesitant to build anything.

Plus, he had a few valuable items that he would rather being kept in his possession instead of some random who would just casually waltz into his home. Apparently some guy called Karl was very well known for that.

Anyway, moving on from the casual robbery problem this server had, Tommy had told Technoblade to just follow the prime path and he would find his home. His home being a little stone hobbit hole. Perfect for the gremlin child that he is.

It didn’t seem like anyone was ‘farming primes’ today, whatever the hell that meant. He walked alone on the wooden path. Voices in distance that he couldn’t make out, in buildings or behind them.  


Technoblade recognised the area at the bottom of the hill and stair case, Tommy’s house was just up there. He mostly just wanted to get there to store his diamonds in his ender chest, previously having went mining.

However, when he finally arrived he was met with a welcome yet slightly annoying sight. Wilbur was using the ender chest, crouched infront of it. 

The brunette must’ve heard Techno enter since he looked away from the chest and looked towards the pinkette. 

“Hey Techno! Good to see you.” Wilbur smiled, giving a small wave before going back to shuffling around in the ender chest. 

“Hallo will.” Techno leaned against the wall, crossing his arms as he watched the slightly younger sibling. 

Yep, Technoblade was older then Wilbur but only by 11 months. There was an unfortunate short period of time where they would be the same age for a week before techno was older again.

“Oh, did you need this?” Wilbur asked, noticing the eldest just standing there. “I’ll be a minute or so. I just wanted to get rid of whatever junk I have so I can store more important stuff.” 

“Take your time.” Technoblade nodded, allowing his gaze to wander from his brother to around the house. Eventually his gaze wandered to the window and to the tower that was very annoyingly built so that all views from Tommy’s home was ruined.

“Wil, what is with the towers on this server?” The blade asked, still staring at the blackstone tower.

“The towers? I dunno, I think it started when Tommy joined.” Wilbur shrugged, throwing some sticks onto the floor. “He made his own little tower to show his power then other people started making them but way bigger to spite him. It was pretty funny.”

“So who made the one that just ruins the view?” He asked. Technoblade was honestly not surprised at all that Tommy started it, it definitely sounded like something he would do.

“I’m pretty sure Ponk did.” 

“Who’s that again?”

”Doctor of the SMP, I forget who’s side he’s on.” Wilbur shrugged, before adding on. “I’m surprised you of all people haven’t been to his home yet.”

”Ehhh. I have my own medical supplies.” Technoblade awkwardly shifted, avoiding mentioning the fact that he brought some kid that he forgot the name of there after he shot him.

If Wilbur noticed the hesitance from Techno to go to the doctor, he didn’t say anything.

“You know, you should go and check it out.” Wilbur suggested. “I might take an extra few minutes and you can go see the view. Instead of standing behind watching me like a goddamn hawk.”

Views wasn’t something that Technoblade really cared about all that much. Yeah, he just complained about the tower ruining the view but still. If you were going to make something at least make it nice. 

(This was the DreamSMP here, what was he honestly expecting? Even the view of the castle was ruined because you’d see a massive ‘OwO’ sign in the background. Techno stayed away from that area for now.)

But, maybe there could even be a few chests that he could ‘borrow’ from as well. It wouldn’t be like no one did that before. 

It would also be better then just standing and staring.

And so, he left the familiar comfort of Tommy’s home and headed towards the tower.

———

He had to admit despite the server being very unorganised, it had a nice view overall. (If you ignored the suspiciously shaped buildings that is.)

He could see the flag of l’manberg sticking out from behind Tommy’s home, and as far as the front of Eret’s castle and the big rainbow flag. Also some weirdly placed white, ‘modern’ house in the opposite direction of the castle.

Technoblade had a suspicion who had built it, but didn’t care enough to actually go and find out.

The chests were mostly full of junk, whoever had managed to get there first must’ve took the good stuff and dumped whatever they didn’t need. However, he did manage to ‘borrow’ a few pieces of lapis. That would come in handy for future enchantments.

“Oh, hey Technoblade!” A friendly voice chirped up behind him. 

~~How long had they been there for? What weapons did they have? Were they going to hurt him?!~~

Immediate panic erupted in his mind as he quickly turned around and reached for his weapon. Everything was blurry, his body moving on auto pilot before he could even register what he was doing.

Remember kids, don’t get startled easily and stand close to the edge. Other wise you’d end up like Technoblade; having misplaced your foot and falling backwards. Off of the secure flooring of the tower. And towards your death.

Falling was a rollercoaster of emotions. There’s the fear when you first fall, then there’s the moment of peace when you just embrace the air and the silence, then the striking realisation that you were still falling then nothing.

This time, however, there was only one thought that ran through Technoblade’s mind as he fell, watching as the tower got taller and the top got further away.

_Thank god I didn’t hit the guy this time._

———

When Technoblade opened his eyes again, there was a stabbing pain in the back of his neck and head; also feeling noticeably lighter. Most likely from his lack of armour.

He was in his bed at Tommy’s home, silently thanking the fact that he didn’t wake up at his secret base.

”Woah, alright just stay down for now Techno.” The voice of Wilbur made himself known next to the piglin hybrid.

“I’m-“ Technoblade clenched his jaw, attempting to turn his head to face Wilbur. The pain in his neck only allowed him to move a little, also getting stopped by a hand on his forehead. “-fine.”

“Don’t force it, just wait out the pain then you can start moving.” Wilbur sternly spoke. “Then you can explain what happened.” 

Technoblade rolled his eyes but silently accepted the conditions, finding it better to go over what happened in his head before he did anything. What even did happen? 

Oh right, that guy came out of no where. He must’ve been close to the edge when the stranger made himself known, if he wasn’t as close as he was to the edge then he was sure that he wouldn’t of fell. Techno must’ve landed on his neck, it would explain why that area hurts the most.

Oh well, what happened happened. Nothing they can do about it now. 

After a few more seconds of pounding pain from his neck and head, it finally reduced in intensity. However, he will definitely have a headache for a few hours. 

Technoblade swatted the hand away from his head and sat up, ignoring the concerned expression on his brother’s face. “I already said that I’m fine will.” 

“You say that all the time, it’s hard to actually tell if it’s the truth or not.” Wilbur sighed, furrowing his eyebrows. “You still need to tell me what happened, I thought you were just going to see the view?”

Technoblade was about to explain, when an ender pearl smacked into the floor at the entrance. 

“I am so sorry! Are you alright?! I got your stuff!” Ponk exclaimed, appearing where the Pearl landed. Technoblade blinked, slightly overwhelmed by the sudden question. “I didn’t mean to sneak up on you, I just wanted to say hello and-“

”I-It’s alright, don’t worry.” Technoblade interrupted the male before he could ask another load of questions. “You can uh, put- put the stuff in the chest for now and I’ll get it soon.” 

Ponk nodded before jogging over to the closest chest and dumping out the items he collected from where Technoblade had landed. “Sorry about that.”

“I um said that it’s fine, it’s not your fault.” Technoblade attempted to reassure, never being good at talking to new people. “I just wasn’t expecting you to be directly behind me.”

“Oh that’s what happened?” Wilbur asked, standing up from where he was kneeling on the floor next to Technoblade’s bed.

“I sneak up on everyone it’s become a little bit of a habit, I really didn’t mean to startle him!” Ponk explained, wanting to explain himself to Wilbur before he became protective over another one of his brothers.

It was a well known fact that Wilbur cared for his brothers, even taking the role of a sort of father figure when their real father wasn’t around. Wilbur was always there to make sure Tommy and Tubbo didn’t get into too much trouble.

However, it didn’t seem like he would be able to do the same for Technoblade. 

“All the advice I can give is try not to do that in the future, he doesn’t... handle that all too well.” Wilbur nervously chuckled, quickly glancing at Techno, who had his regular stoic expression on.

“Yeah, of course! I didn’t know and I’ll try not to make that mistake again.” 

“I didn’t hurt you or anything, right?” Technoblade asked, standing up. It might’ve been a little too soon as he became a little dizzy, but he just ignored it. “I remember going to grab my sword but I’m not sure if I managed to swing it in time.”

“No, I’m perfectly fine. I saw you going to swing but you were already falling so it was no where near hitting me. As soon as you hit the floor I used a few pearls to get down to your stuff and over here quickly.” Ponk gave a small smile, not entirely noticeable with his little mask thing around his face.

“I’ll make sure to replace those pearls for you.” Technoblade stated, stretching a little.

“Oh, no no no! It was my choice to use them, you don’t have to.” Ponk reassured, shaking his head ‘no’.

“Just accept them, he’s not going to take no for an answer.” Wilbur laughed, lightly patting Ponk on the shoulder. 

“I- alright, thank you. Anyway, I have to go and meet up with Punz, but it was nice talking to you two.” Ponk said shyly, still feeling quite guilty about the incident. “I’m sorry again, I’ll see you two later!”

And he jogged away, not allowing them any time to respond back to him.

“Bye.” Wilbur gave a small wave to the already gone male. “Hey, that wasn’t a too bad of a first impression! You’re making progress!”

Wilbur have Technoblade a smile of hope, using the past interactions as an example that the piglin hybrid couldn’t mess up all his first meetings.

“I guess?” Techno simply shrugged, standing up and collecting his items from the chest. Again, all he was thankful for was that he didn’t hurt Ponk.

”Y’know, I hear Niki has some new cakes she recently baked. Wanna go and be her ‘taste testers’?” Wilbur offered, his regular smile back on his face.

Technoblade thought for a moment, finally dumping his diamonds in the ender chest. He did like cake and Niki was one of the best bakers he knew.

”Sure.”

———

The next day Ponk woke up to a chest outside his door. Inside was a whole 16 pearls and a small note. 

_‘Thanks for giving me my items back. Also don’t feel the need to apologise again, you’re completely fine.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh... the SMP has a lot of stuff going on right now. I’m so exited to write out the events-
> 
> Also merry Christmas! Or happy holidays!


	5. The voices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A ‘few’ familiar guests makes an appearance.

**Technosleep pog?**

Technoblade shot up in his bed, eyes wide as his pupils shot around the room. Panic present in his eyes.

The room was dimly lit up by a torch on the furthest wall, almost burnt out. It was still dark,  but enough light to enable him go see any intruders. 

No one should know about his base. He hadn’t mentioned it or even hinted at it at all. 

So who was in here with him?

Four chests stood against the second closest wall, separated from each other by the exit of his small hideout. A small pool of water in the corner opposite to the chests with a hole in the ceiling; the hole being where he entered. 

The entrance for the beginning of a new room next to the pool, barely furnished with only a few books scattered on the floor and chests attached to the walls. Techno had plans to make it into an enchanting room and then attach a bedroom to said enchanting room.

Kicking the covers of the blanket off of himself, he stood up from his bed and took the torch off the wall. He swiftly checked the main room for anyone, being extra paranoid and checking every possible hiding place that he had previously found.

Once the main room was cleared, he checked the enchanting room. He went as far as to check around the suspicious  pile of stacked books. (He totally didn’t forget that he did that himself when he got distracted for half an hour and made small structures with the books. It was fun, alright?)

In the end, he found nobody.

There was always the possibility that he imagined the voice. But it sounded so real, so familiar yet unfamiliar at the same time. 

He would not be getting back to sleep unless he was positive that he was alone, his paranoia being the cause of many sleepless nights.

**We should’ve just let him sleep..**

Alright, he didn’t imagine that. That sounded like it was right in his goddamn ear. The dim torch was now forgotten on the floor, only just making the area darker.

He quickly turned out of the enchanting room and back towards his bed. Technoblade grabbed his sword that was placed next to it and held it out defensively infront of him.

** Uh oh.  **

“Who’s there?” Technoblade questioned, his eyes scanning the room once again. He could barely make out his own chests, but he still couldn’t find anyone that shouldn’t be there. 

** Techno just relax, that sword won’t do anything to us! You should know that by now!  **

“What?” Techno muttered. There was definitely someone here, but  _where_?

** Has the blood god himself forgotten about his number one supporters? How hurtful.  **

All at once, his eyes widened and the sword slowly lowered. “Chat?”

** Aw, he does remember us! I was afraid that he would’ve forgotten!  **

** It’s only been a month. He wouldn’t forget us after that long.  **

Chat. The name he gave to the voices in his head. They were back, and it had been so peaceful without them. And to think he was proud of himself for blocking them out.

“Oh you gotta be kidding me...” Technoblade groaned, making it obvious that he didn’t like the idea of them being back. “You just had to come back when I’ve joined the DreamSMP of all places.” 

**You have? **

**Look at that! Techno being social! **

**He’s finally growing as a person. **

**Pretty sure this is a roleplay server as well. This should be interesting.**

“It’s going to be a nightmare.”

**Has our Techno made any new friends yet?**  


“No. If anything I’ve made people not like me, almost killed two of them.”

The voices erupted into laughter, the few voices that tried to say something got drowned out by the laughing. After the laughing dragged on for a couple seconds longer then it should’ve, Techno spoke up again.

“Alright, settle down. It’s not that funny.”

He made a small mental note to himself to try and not mention anything embarrassing that had happened. Chat would make fun of him for anything. Or if what he did didn’t reach their standards.

He just had the  _privilege_ of having very picky voices.

Technoblade glanced back to his bed and sighed in defeat. No way was he getting to sleep like this. Especially with how hyper chat was currently.

It was a love-hate relationship between him and Chat. There were days where he would ignore them and their insults. How they would point out his every small mistake and criticise him for it.

When he didn’t make small, minor mistakes they would still judge him for not being good enough. A real self-esteem boost. ( _Not_. )

Then there were days when it was like talking to a good friend. Casually answering their questions and even joke around with them. 

—

**_Pineapple on pizza?_ **

_“Honestly, it’s not that bad. Potatoes on pizza however, is a different story.”_

**_Ew, come on Techno. Don’t torture yourself like that._ **

_“How would you lot know?! You’re all voices! You don’t have taste buds!”_

—

Joking around with how he didn’t do something that was seemingly impossible. 

_—_

_ **No diamond sword?**_

_ **Or diamond armour? Bad.**_ __

_ **Shame, we expected better from you.** _

_ (Faint giggles from the voices, trying to stay serious.) _

_ “Chat, please. It’s been five minutes since I joined SMPEarth. You gotta give me a chance.” _

_—_

There was even times where they could help him in combat, alerting him where his enemies were. 

He’s told them not to do that since he always wanted a fair fight. However, he never knew how the voices knew where his opponents were. (Damn snitches.)

_—_

_ “ I don’t get how you all know where they are. How do you all know?” _

_**A true magician never reveals their secret.** _

_ “None of you are magicians, please don’t lie to yourselves. ” _

_—_

“Where did you lot disappear to for the past few weeks?” Technoblade questioned, turning to one of his chests and pulling various items out of it. “It was eerily quiet. But still preferred over the constant chatter.”

**Long story short, nunya.**

“Nunya?” Technoblade raised a brow, temporarily dumping his diamond armour on the floor and going back into the mess of a chest he had.

** Nunya business! OHHHH!**

** Oh snap!**

** Gottem! **

Techno didn’t reply, some random empty bottles of glass being the victim of his disappointed stare.

“I want you all to know, none of you are funny.”

**You’re just mad that you didn’t think of that first.**

**Also please organise your chests, it’s killing me.**

“Later.” Techno shrugged them off. Yeah, his chests were just full of stuff he threw in. No, he wasn’t going to fix it. He had better things to do. Like farming more resources and then dumping those into chests randomly.

He let out a small snort at their complaints, finding it funny to trigger a non-existent person’s OCD. He sat down on the edge of the bed and began dressing himself in the diamond armour.

**Technopoor?**

**Damn, a week into the server and only diamond armour?**

**This is a sad sight.**

**E**

**He’s went downhill since we were last here.**

**No beacon made of netherite? Technobad.**

“I don’t even know what netherite is!” Technoblade defended, letting his arms drop to the side.

Netherite was a material that had been discovered only a few months ago. While Techno knew what it was and the basics of the material, he just never bothered to go and mine for it.

He spent most of his time on hypixel or doing competitions, both of which doesn’t allow netherite. He even spent several months in a war with his, now, good friend SquidKid over who could farm the most potatoes.

He came out victorious and it was the greatest achievement in his life. Even taking a week break at Phil’s hardcore world. Spending the whole time relaxing, sleeping and spending time with his family.

It was a nice week, he would like to do it again.

———

“Then I left a stack of pearls in a chest to make up for the few that he used.” Technoblade explained, catching Chat up with what they had missed the past few days. He used his crossbow to effortlessly headshot a skeleton.

**You say that you ruined most of your first impressions but I’d say that went well compared to the last few.**

**Yeah!  
**

**E**

**Also the first meeting with Eret.**

**Oh yeah! He seems pretty cool, he’s even a king!**

**Pretty sure he betrayed our brothers to get that title though.**

One thing that made Technoblade a little uncomfortable about chat, is how they referred to his family as their family. Yeah, they are apart of him since they are in his head but there was just something.. off about it. Almost a possessive vibe.

He should probably bring it up at some point.

“Eret actually prefers the pronouns they/them. Just so you lot know.” Technoblade corrected, collecting the bones and arrows from the skeleton.

**He- They do?!**

**Oh crap I feel bad now.**

**That mistake will not be made again.**

Despite the strange nature of the voices, at least they were respectable with pronouns. ~~(I mean, if voices can respect pronouns, so should everyone else reading this.)~~

“I’m sure they could find it in their heart to forgive all of you.” Techno let out a little chuckle at the voices reaction. “Not that they know you all exist but still.”

**So, nobody here except our brothers know?**

**Oh boy this could be fun.**

**Imagine someone walks by and hears you talking to nothing! They’d think you’re crazy.**

“That’s if they don’t already think that” Technoblade mumbled, swinging his sword and ramming it into a zombie’s head. It disappeared into a cloud of smoke before the body could even hit the ground.

“I haven’t killed anyone here yet, but I do have a past of it outside this server. Who knows what they all think of me.”

**So, what you’re telling us is that you have yet to kill someone here?**

**That has to be a new record or something for Techno! A week without killing anyone!**

“I don’t exactly have plans to kill anyone as of right now.” Techno shrugged, slicing through the vines hanging from the trees. He then went on to correct the voices. “Also during the whole potato war I didn’t kill anyone, so really the record is like, a few months.”

**That ‘war’ was so boring to be apart of.**

**Upvote ^  
**

**Trueee**

”It’s potatoes. They aren’t exactly that fun.” Technoblade admitted honestly. The only reason he really went through with the whole war was because he thought it would be funny when he surpassed SquidKid in potatoes. 

Then it just escalated, constantly farming to catch up to the other. It got a little dangerous when Technoblade started to neglect himself in order to get ahead. He couldn’t say the same for SquidKid but he did seem a little thinner every time they passed eachother.

It continued that way until Hypixel (Simon) himself stepped in. He came up with a goal that the two had to reach and whoever got there first would be the true winner and the war would be over. 

**Should’ve been a fight to the death to determine the winner.  
**

“Then that would just be unfair.” 

**Enough about the potato war. We should go and kill someone!**

“Ehh. Nah.”

**It’s the prefect moment to strike! While they’re asleep!  
**

**Can’t defend themselves either!**

**Maybe it’s not a good idea..**

**Beat them to a pulp!**

**Paint the walls red!**

Technoblade stopped in his tracks. “Listen, we are not killing anyone.”

**Blood for the blood god!**

”No-“

**Blood for the blood god!**

**Blood for the blood god!**

“Shut up.” Technoblade growled under his breath, slowly bringing his hands up to his ears. 

**BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD!  
**

**BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD!**

”I said-“

”Techno...?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already had an idea to make voices in Technoblade’s head but then the man himself made chat canon and I honestly just took that whole concept lmao- (while adding my own twist to it also-)
> 
> Also happy new year! Hopefully this year will be better for us all!


	6. Broken Leg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo, Karl and Technoblade collect wood.

All at once it was quiet. Curiosity being the cause to the Chat turning silent suddenly. 

Everyone should’ve been asleep, assuming that they had a good sleep schedule that is. Though if they didn’t, Techno wouldn’t judge. He was told numerous times that he had very poor sleep patterns.

His arms slowly lowered as he looked in the direction of the voice. No wonder the voice sounded familiar, the male standing there also looked familiar. Technoblade just couldn’t place his finger on a name though.

”Techno? Are you alright there man?” The colourful sweater, which had a swirl in the middle, man asked. The brown haired male was shorter then Technoblade and sticking half his body out from behind a tree.

He’s seen him before somewhere.. at some big event that he was part of. Something about 100 thousand dollars and a fight between a certain rival and himself. That _he won._

Oh, that’s who the guy was!

“Karl, right?” He asked, wanting to make sure he was correct.

“Uh, yeah. I’m glad you remember me, but seriously are you good?” Karl asked again, stepping out from behind the tree.

”Oh. Yeah I’m fine.” Techno spoke, shrugging and straightening his posture. “Wait, are you the same Karl that I was warned about?”

“Warned about? What crimes have I committed that I needed to be warned about?!” Karl asked in an offended tone, hand on his chest.

”Stealing.”

”I-“ Karl hesitated for a moment, before letting out a ‘pfft’ noise. “I have never stolen anything in my life! They must’ve mistaken my ‘stealing’ for borrowing!”

“Permanently borrowing?”

“Exactly! I’m glad you understand!” 

**Perfect first kill. He obviously can’t defend himself.**

**That wouldn’t be that entertaining of a fight.**

**I can hear him running away screaming right now. It sounds glorious.**

**But I like Karl.**

**We spoke to him once. We have no attachment to him.**

**Speak for yourself.**

“Are you sure that you’re alright? You looked pretty.. not-alright.” Karl asked again, noticing Technoblade spacing out again.

“Yes, I’m fine. It’s just... pretty late you know?” Techno shrugged, putting his sword back into its place on his belt.

“No.. it’s actually pretty early. The sun is up and everything..” Karl explained, pointing up to the leadves above them.

“Heh?” Techno looked up at the leaves and sure enough, sunlight was peeking through. Just barely, but definitely enough to notice. “Oh.”

“How long have you been awake for?”

“Who knows.” Technoblade shrugged, moving the spruce leaves out of his way as he began walking again; ignoring the concerned glance from Karl. “What are you doing here anyway?”

“Oh, uh, I’m helping Tubbo collect a bunch of logs.” Karl pointed in the direction that Techno was walking, jogging to catch up to the taller male. “Funny enough, he’s actually this way!”

“How convenient.” Techno commented, continuing to walk towards Tubbo. The rest of the walk was in silence, Karl making small comments here and there that Techno just responded with ‘hm’.

It wasn’t his intention to be rude, he just didn’t know how to properly respond to people sometimes. Small talk was a pain.

When the two of them arrived, Techno immediately noticed that the forest was definitely less dense. If the large area of grass wasn’t enough of a hint, they had been here for a little while. 

Wait, so when did he wake up? 

_Note to self: Get a clock._

“There you are Karl!” Tubbo smiled, glancing up from where he stood at a double chest. “Oh, and Technoblade? Good to see you too!”

“What do you need all this wood for?” Technoblade questioned, staring at the partially cut down forest. He gave Tubbo a quick smile as a greeting.

“For the guardian farm! It’s not done yet but I want it to look pretty when we’ve cleared all the water out.” Tubbo placed the logs that he collected into a double chest. Techno could only imagine how full that chest was.

“You’ve made a guardian farm?” Techno repeated. He’s heard of them but never made one himself, or seen one. “That’s gonna take a while to drain the damn ocean.”

Apparently they give more Exp but weren’t as fast as the spider farm (he still had no idea where that was-). Maybe they wanted something else from the guardians, either way it wasn’t any of Technoblade’s business.

“We’re just getting started with draining it. It took long enough placing the actual glass around where we want the farm to be. So it’s not actually a whole ocean.” Tubbo laughed, getting to work with cutting down another tree.

**Seems like a waste of time to get wood now instead of clearing out the water.**

“Just let them do it their way chat.” Techno mumbled under his breath. If he had the option Technoblade would speak to them through his thoughts instead of seeming like a person who has conversations with air.

Unfortunately they couldn’t hear his thoughts so he’s stuck talking to them out loud. Then again, that was also a good thing. They couldn’t hear whatever he was thinking.  So where do they come from?

There was a time when he was way younger, the voices had first appeared. His dad, Phil, had taken him to a psychiatrist. What happened while he was there?

He doesn’t remember, but he knows something happened. A gut feeling that he did something. If he was to be honest, he doesn’t want to know. There was always a chance that he didn’t do anything wrong but he didn’t want to risk it and feel guilty about it years later.

Sometimes it’s best to forget. After all, what you don’t know doesn’t hurt you.

**~~ It’s always better to forget. ~~ **

Karl didn’t seem to notice the mumble, but Tubbo did.

“Luckily I’m not helping with the actual farm, I’m just here because I’m getting paid!” Karl spoke with a proud smile, hands on his hips.

“How much are you getting paid?” Technoblade asked, changing his focus back to the shorter males.

“One diamond per tree. So far I’m owed 31 diamonds!” Karl spoke, double checking with himself before nodding. Tubbo whined from his tree and Techno could hear the distraught in Tubbo’s tone.

“I’m gonna go into debt after this..” Tubbo sighed, slouching.

“How much will I get paid if I help?” Technoblade asked out of curiosity. If it was a good offer then he could get a few trees down. He was always up for getting more wealthy.  


~~ Also to see the younger suffer financially but no one needed to know that. ~~

“I’ll pay you in hugs. One tree equals a hug.” Tubbo offered, a confident smile on his face. Karl laughed, already knowing that Techno was going to decline.

“Sure.” Techno nodded and pulled out his axe, heading to the nearest tree.

**Sounds like a good offer to me.**

**Tubbo hug pog!**

“Wait what? That worked?” Karl whispered to Tubbo, a surprised expression on his face. They continued to whisper to each other, Technoblade heard the whole conversation but remained silent, raising his axe and slamming it into the root of the tree.

“Works every time.” Tubbo gave Karl a smug glance before getting back to work on the tree he was at.

“Is it just people he knows or can it be anyone?” Karl asked, a hopeful glint in his eyes. 

“Anyone he knows or trusts. So it seems unlikely that you would get one, sorry.” Tubbo apologised, but at the same time he was not sorry. 

“Darn. He seems like a good hugger.”

“Oh he is.” Tubbo giggled.

———

Technoblade was now owed 20 hugs. Or twenty minutes for one hug, either worked with him. He was currently with Tubbo, placing the logs he had picked up in a new double chest. Karl was running around planting saplings somewhere in the area.

“I keep forgetting to ask you, what was that about with fundy?” Tubbo asked, the cheery tone gone temporarily. “I mean, I know you and all but I couldn’t tell if that was on purpose or accident.”

Technoblade paused for a moment, letting out a small sigh. “I must’ve been zoned out when it happened. All I really remember was one second I’m walking then the next I’m pinning him down.”

“You should try and explain that to him.” Tubbo waited a moment for Techno to finish putting his logs inside before closing the chest. 

“I’ve tried. He avoids me though.” Technoblade sighed, grabbing another few logs and dumping them with the rest. These chests would be fun for whoever has to carry them, 

“If anything he’s just salty. Fundy can hold a grudge for a while.” Tubbo chuckled. “You just gotta assert yourself so he’ll actually listen.”  


“If you say so.” Technoblade shrugged.

“That’s the spirit!” Tubbo encouraged with a small cheer. “Oh, before I forget anything else, how’s chat? I noticed you whispering to them before.”

“Chat’s chat. Nothing really new with them. A little louder then normal.”

**Tell him we say hi!**

**Hello Tubbo!**

**Tubbo! Hello!**

”They say hi.”

”Hello chat.” Tubbo laughed, laughing a little more when he saw Techno wince. Chat had proved Technoblade right by cheering and giving him a small headache.

“Who’s chat?” Karl spoke up, a raised eyebrow. He was a few blocks away from them, a sapling in one hand and shovel in the other. 

Technoblade went quiet, staring at Karl as he tried to quickly think of an excuse. Unfortunately, Tubbo was oblivious to Techno’s little panic and answered before Technoblade could stop him.

“Oh, it’s the voices in his head!” Tubbo spoke, clearly without thinking. Technoblade stiffened. 

Honestly, he didn’t care if it was known that he could hear voices. It was people’s reaction that made him anxious. He’s had many mixed opinions about his.. ‘problem’. Some have been accepting, like his family and a few friends.

Others were- understandably - freaked out and just straight up avoided him. Then there was the people who shamed him, attacked him for not being normal. It was bad enough that he was a hybrid but when the knowledge of Chat began to spread around it got even worse. 

Thankfully the rumours only stayed in that one server and haven’t resurfaced, as of yet at least. Technoblade just couldn’t be bothered so he never mentioned it in public again. 

While that wouldn’t be a problem now, now that he could defend himself, it was a major problem when he was younger. Also it just didn’t feel good to be judged for something you couldn’t control.

This wasn’t the time to reflect on his past.

“..What?” Karl asked, as he grew more confused and became slightly amused, letting out a small laugh.

“Yeah he- oh...” Tubbo stopped gained after seeing the conflicted expression on Techno. “Oh. Oh shit-“

“Wait, wait...” Karl spoke, hands out to silence Tubbo. “I know what’s going on here..”

Oh god. What could he possibly say? That he was a psycho? That he was a crazy beast? That he-

“This is lore stuff isn’t it?!” 

”Heh?”

“Uh, yes. Yes! It is!” Tubbo quickly confirmed, fixing his mistake. “Techno’s character hears voices that he calls Chat!”

”Oh that’s cool! I think?” Karl smiled, relaxed once again. “Man, Technoblade. Already making your character all dark and mysterious.”

”I am?” Technoblade asked, not exactly sure what was happening.

”Yes you are! And I was helping you decide on your backstory, isn’t that right?” Tubbo nodded, looking at Techno in a way to tell him to agree.

”Yes. Tubbo is helping me.” Technoblade spoke, almost completely monotone.

**Awww.**

**We wanted to say hi to him!**

**Dream crusher.**

“I have the best character in the whole of the smp. If you need advice, just come to me!” Karl winked and gave a thumbs up. 

“Uh huh. Anyway how many more logs do you need?” Technoblade asked, quickly changing the topic.

”I think a few more trees then we should be good for now. We can always come back and get more if we need it.” Tubbo nodded, picking back up his axe. “We should let the forest re-grow a little as well.”

”More diamonds for me!” Karl cheered, picking back up his axe and running to cut down another tree.

“What he said.” Techno shrugged, heading to go and cut down another tree or two.

Not even one tree later, Techno looked over and saw Tubbo at the bottom of a very large tree. Most likely one that he shouldn’t be cutting down alone. However, he was a teenager and should know what he was doing so Techno left him alone. 

He continued to send quick glances Tubbo’s way and keeping an ear out. Just in case. 

**Aww, big brother Techno!**

“Get lost.” Technoblade mumbled, ignoring the embarrassing coo’s from the voices.

”Timber!” Tubbo yelled, swinging his axe one last time and watching as the large tree began to fall down.

The brunette’s eyes widened when he saw that the tree was falling in the same direction as Karl. 

“Karl! Look out!” Tubbo yelled, dropping his axe.

”Huh?” Karl turned around and froze when he saw the massive tree towering over him. And getting closer. His eyes widened and pupils shrunk. 

The poor guy couldn’t move his legs, frozen with fear as he just waited for his demise.

Fortunately, that never came. But he did feel the ground colliding with his body; it was rough but didn’t cause much pain.

It didn’t match the loud crack that he heard, following the loud thud of the tree hitting the ground.

———

Yeah, that hurt. 

“Holy shit!” Tubbo yelled. 

Oh right, he wasn’t dead either. Well that should’ve been obvious. 

**Drama Queen.  
** ****

Technoblade slowly pushed himself up off the ground, though he didn’t manage to move far before an intense stinging in his leg started up again.

“Oh this isn’t good. This really isn’t good.” Tubbo spoke, running over. “Oh my goodness. I am so, so sorry!”

”What the honk just happened?!” Karl pushed himself up using his elbows to look what happened. “Oh god!”

”Alright, calm down.” Technoblade sighed, turning his neck to look back at his leg. “That doesn’t look too good.”

“Yeah no shit! Your fucking leg is crushed!” Tubbo took a deep breath, composing himself. “Ponk’s place is pretty close to here so all we need to do is just get your leg out and then carry you.”

“K.”

”I really don’t understand how you can be so calm when your literal leg is crushed.” Karl spoke, flabbergasted.

“Not the first time I’ve broken something. Plus, it’s not good to panic in this situation. Could make everything a lot worse then what it could be.” Techno shrugged, ignoring the pain in his leg and relaxing against the ground.

“We can talk about this later.” Tubbo woke up again, more calm but still freaked out. “Karl, you and me try to lift up the log so Technoblade can move from under it. From there we just help him to Ponk’s.”

“Right, uh, got it.” Karl gulped as he got to one side of Technoblade and grabbed the log. Tubbo did the same and looked down at Technoblade.

“Let us know when you’re ready Techno.”

”Yep.” Technoblade gave a thumbs up, ready to drag himself as quick as possible from the tree. 

“3.. 2.. 1!”

The weight lifted from Technoblade’s leg and the pinkette lifted himself up from the floor and dragged himself from under the log. 

The ground shook a little under him as he heard the log fall again.

“Right, easy part done. Now the hard part.” Tubbo sighed.

———

Now here Technoblade was. Trapped in a bed until mid-day tomorrow, Tubbo and Karl sitting in chairs either side of him to keep him company.

It was an uncomfortable and painful walk but they managed to get there with only minimal complaints.

Broken bones were weird with potions. It never was a speedy process of healing, compared to the other ones. The bone had to remain still while the potion took its effect.

Ponk had wrapped his leg in a cast and let him rest in a room in his home until tomorrow. As much as Technoblade complained, he was outnumbered three to one. So he begrudgingly agreed. 

A random thought passed his mind, his head felt lighter then normal. He placed his hand on his head to feel for his crown, but there was no crown. It must’ve fell off when he ran for Karl.

“Tubbo, do you have my crown?” Technoblade asked, watching as Tubbo checked his inventory. 

“No, sorry. I can quickly go-“

”Oh I have it!” Karl interrupted, opening his inventory and taking out the crown. “I saw it on the ground so I quickly picked it up before we headed here. I wasn’t going to steal it or anything!”

~~That’s mine.~~

Technoblade swallowed a growl that tried to make its way out his throat; ignoring his piglin instincts to snatch back what was rightfully his.

”Thank you Karl.” Technoblade thanked as he took the crown back and placed it back on his head.

”It’s quite literally the least I can do. You honking saved my life! If there’s anything you need me to do I’ll do it, I owe you!”

”Nah. You’re good.” Techno declined the offer, but quickly changed his mind. “Actually, if you manage to ‘permanently borrow’ some emeralds, gold or diamonds just toss that my way.”

”You got it!” Karl nodded, saluting. Tubbo let out a small chuckle before his smile faded.

“I really am sorry. I should’ve looked if anyone was in the way or just not cut that specific damn tree.”

”Tubbo, shut up, you’re fine. It could’ve happened to anyone, don’t beat yourself up about it.” Technoblade shrugged. “Plus, I’m sure Karl wouldn’t hold a grudge for the failed assassination attempt.”

“Yeah we’re cool dude.” Karl smiled, putting his thumbs up. Tubbo still didn’t look convinced.

Technoblade let out a small sigh and opened his arms. “Can I cash in one of my payments?” 

Tubbo let out a small laugh and crawled into the bed next to Technoblade and gave the other a big hug. The piglin hybrid returned the embrace, already aware that Tubbo felt better. He glanced up towards Karl and noticed that he looked a little jealous; and that he was just awkwardly standing there. 

Technoblade opened one of his arms for Karl to join in and the other almost instantly joined in on the hug, a huge smile on his face.

”HOLY SHIT TUBBO SAID YOU LOST A LEG WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED?!” Tommy screamed as he nearly broke the door open as he forced his way into the room.

“PLEASE SAY HE’S ALIVE!” Wilbur screamed after him, the poor door now on the floor.

“He did not say that at all, you two!” Dream yelled after the child and man child, coming in quickly after them. 

“My door!” A distraught Ponk called in the background.

When Dream finally stepped in, he saw a not very impressed Technoblade being crushed in a hug by his two brothers. Tubbo and Karl were trapped in the crushing hug as well.

“Dream, please ban the both of them.”

”Upvote.”

”Holy cow I can’t breathe!”

”Big T you asshole!”

”We will not leave your side until you are all better!”

_”*Dream Wheeze*”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I hope I wrote Karl alright, or as close as possible to his canon character. 
> 
> Also if you’d like to make a special appearance as a voice, then just leave what you’d like to say in a comment! Though it will only be used when appropriate.
> 
> Thank you so much for all the support! It means the world to me!


	7. Foxes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Technoblade and Fundy talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am just so great at being consistent at making chapters. You should totally subscribe to this story to get totally regular updates. 😃👍🏻

It’s been a long, _long_ day.

Said day consisted of constant chatter from his brothers, who practically refused to leave his side. If it was to annoy him, make sure he didn’t leave or because they were worried; techno didn’t know. Out of all three he voted for the first one or second one.

They shouldn’t worry about him, he was Technoblade.

At some point Karl left, something about Sapnap needing his help with something. Then Tommy, Wilbur and Dream snuck away for an hour, explaining that it was a surprise for their last speech for when the voting goes live tomorrow. 

Apparently a ‘special guest’ was going to be making an appearance as an endorsement.

Who? Technoblade had no idea. If he had to guess, Dream. Wilbur and Tommy did arrive with him. Then again, Dream owns the server so he wouldn’t really be a ‘guest’.

In the end it all involved government so Technoblade didn’t ask too much about it. Dream didn’t return with Tommy and Wilbur, having to go and do something that wasn’t explained. 

They were being very secretive. Totally not sus.

While the chaotic siblings were gone however, he and Tubbo played a bit of chess. Admittedly, it was a game that he hadn’t played in a while so Tubbo was the overall victor. Now he owed the bee-lover ten diamonds. 

Then his saviour Niki appeared, and bought cake along with her. Even though Tommy kept unintentionally talking over her, she was nice to have a chat with. He made sure to apologise whenever he did.

When it began to get dark she headed back to her home before too many mobs would spawn.

He asked her to message him when she got back. When he finally received that message he felt his anxiety calm down, knowing she made it back safe.

Tommy, Wilbur and Tubbo refused to leave. Even after a call with Phil, they stayed and harassed him until they all fell asleep. 

———

_“They have their own beds in their own homes. I’m not sharing with them.” Technoblade spoke sternly, speaking to his communicator that was placed in the middle on the bed.  
_

_”You and Wilbur are adults. Why can’t you two sort this out?” Phil spoke from the communicator, voice low with fatigue. It was obvious that the older man was asleep before being woken up and wanted to go back to sleep._

_“He’s apart of the problem.”_

_”No, Techno just doesn’t want to spend time with us.” Wilbur defended._

_“That’s true. Now leave.” Techno rolled his eyes. “You’ve already spent the whole day with me. That’s way too much interaction.”_

_“In our defence Dad, we were just making sure the big man was alright. He broke his leg earlier!” Tommy spoke up, crossing his arms with a smug look in Techno’s direction._

_Techno gave the child a small glare, having previously told them not to mention his broken leg to Phil. Phil was silent for a few seconds on the other end._

_“You broke your leg?” Phil asked. Techno rolled his eyes and let out a sigh._

_”..Yep.”_

_”And no one bothered to tell me?! Fucks sake.” Phil groaned, obviously a little annoyed. “When was this?”_

_”Earlier today. It’s not a big deal-“ Technoblade explained before he got cut off, the others a little too nervous to speak up._

_A small part of Tommy wished he had kept his mouth shut. The last thing they all ever wanted to do was disappoint their father, it was a bad feeling they all had when they knew their father was upset with them._

_”That’s not true, we’ve talked about this Techno.” Phil spoke with a sigh, but techno didn’t respond. No one did. They really should’ve told Phil, at least keep him updated. “It is a big deal.”_

**_Are we in trouble? Sad face._ **

_Techno and Phil has had lots of conversations, mostly about his bad habits and a few other_ things _._

_“Alright. All of you get some sleep, we’ll talk in the morning.” Phil spoke with a yawn. “Good night.”_

_”Goodnight dad.” They all said their goodbyes and sat in silence for a minute.  
_

_“So, does that mean we can stay?” Tommy spoke up, clearing his throat and breaking the silence.  
_

_“Whatever, you three can sleep on the floor.”_

———

So that’s where he was now, sitting in bed, Tommy and Tubbo asleep on the floor and Wilbur asleep on a chair, his upper body resting on the bed. 

**He’s going to have bad back pains when he wakes up.**

**LMAO**

**lol**

  
Why couldn’t chat just speak like normal people?

It wasn’t that he wanted Phil to be un-informed, he just didn’t want his dad to be worried about him. Technobalde didn’t want to be a burden. At least not anymore then he was currently.

Plus, he wanted his brothers to be comfortable in their own beds. In the end it didn’t matter, they got what they wanted.

Anyway, you may be wondering why Techno was described as ‘sitting in bed’. Well, he hadn’t managed to get any sleep yet. ( _What a surprise, I know.)_

Instead, he was reading a book; his glasses placed carefully at the edge of his nose to make the words readable.

He was long sighted, so he could see far things perfectly fine. But when it came to close contact is where he struggled more. Especially with reading, the words just become unreadable.

Unfortunately, Ponk didn’t have any books about literature or Greek mythology so he downgraded to whatever he was given. It actually wasn’t as bad as it looked on the cover.

It was some narrative of a group of adventurers on a journey to defeat the main villain. It was a cliche storyline but he found himself actually take a small liking to the characters, at least how they were written.

**Books are for nerds. -Sun Tzu**

“He just did not say that, ever.” Techno spoke in a hushed voice, not risking waking up his brothers. 

In the corner of his eye, a blurry orange mass stood at the door. Technoblade tilted his head forward, peeking through the gap in the glasses to see who was standing there. 

He saw a fox head before the person stepped out of view. As far as Technoblade was aware, there was only one fox on the server. A specific fox that he had unintentionally harmed. 

**What’s the furry doing here?**

“Is he a furry? I thought he was a fox hybrid.”

**He is-**

**Totally a furry.**

**Literally everyone knows that Techno.  
**

**Jeez, get with the trends.**

”Yeesh. Sorry I don’t talk to many people.”

**Apology not accepted.**

”Good. It wasn’t a meaningful one.” Techno sighed, leaning his head backwards against the wall and staring at the plain wooden ceiling. 

A small part of him was glad that the room wasn’t white like hospitals in public servers. He’s been in his fair share of hospitals, even for several days at a time.

The plain texture just bored him, gave him nothing to entertain himself with by staring at it. Then all the equipment, potions and other stuff just gave off a depressing vibe. 

A constant reminder that people suffer in that building, while other people try their best to help those people. 

His mind is wandering again, he closed his eyes for a second to refocus them. He placed his glasses in his inventory and removed the blanket from his legs, being careful not to disturb Wilbur with his movements.

He needed to leave. 

He didn’t care if he only made it to the damn hallway, he just wanted to see something different. 

If only Ponk wasn’t so determined to treat him normally, he could’ve made himself respawn and the annoyance that was his leg would’ve been gone. And they wouldn’t of had to use supplies on him.

AND he wouldn’t be trapped in this stupid room!

Finding a window and just staring out of it would be good enough for him. If he manages to wake up one of his brothers, he could always say that he was just investigating the ‘mysterious figure’ outside the door.

**You should kill him for snooping!**

”No.” Techno rolled his eyes at the voices eagerness to kill the.. furry? Should he even trust chat? They did sometimes give him wrong information to see him embarrass himself.

Technoblade then quickly remembered that he didn’t see any windows when he was carried into the room. 

Then he decided to screw it and just go outside for a walk.

Phil wouldn’t be too happy if he found out he snuck out with a broken leg. Neither would his brothers.

It just seemed like a bridge he would have to cross when he came around to it. He just really needed to get outside, he hated being cooped up in a room. 

He slowly shifted to the edge of the bed, 

Each step he took, a small amount of pain shot up his leg. He couldn’t fully bend it without it causing even more pain. So he walked with a small limp.

It was noticeable but it was night and there shouldn’t be too many people out, so he wasn’t expecting to be stopped by some random.

It was a small struggle to step over Tommy and Tubbo, having to put more pressure onto the bandaged leg then a few seconds prior. He had to bite his lip when he felt pain shoot up his leg after standing at a particular bad angle, holding in a small gasp that he almost let slip.

**Shhh!**

**You shush!**

**You’re gonna wake them up chat!**

Techno knew the chat was mocking him, but just ignored them with a roll of the eyes. Instead, he focused on leaving the building.

Before he left he grabbed his cape, that was hanging on the wall. He had to look presentable after all, even if it was unlikely that he would be seen.

———

There was a certain building on the server that made Technoblade uncomfortable whenever he passed it. Tubbo’s old home that got burnt down. 

A teenager’s home got burnt down as a sign of war. It didn’t sit right with Technoblade. 

Yeah, it wasn’t a real war (he could tell the difference.) but the stories he’s heard about it made him feel uneasy about the whole thing. 

Even if it was roleplay.

His eyes continued to look at it as he passed that area. He was glad when he did pass it, his eyes no longer able to look at it.

Eventually he reached... Target? He couldn’t tell if it was meant to be an actual store or not, the floor was made out of magma blocks as well. All information given to him about the building on his first day was forgotten.

Why couldn’t people just build nice things?

“What the hell are you doing out here?!” 

Technoblade froze, the voice catching him off guard. He recognised it pretty quickly and had to grab his own hand to stop himself from attacking the fox again.

He clearly didn’t learn his lesson from last time about sneaking up on Techno.

He took a moment to take a breath, calming his anxiety, before turning his head towards Fundy.

”Uh, good evening?” 

“Good evening? Good evening my ass, what are you doing out here?” Fundy repeated. The hybrid walked over, standing next to Technoblade with his arms crossed.

“Enjoying the view?” 

“Enjoying- Enjoying the view?” Fundy repeated again. Techno wondered why he was so conflicted. 

“Is- Is there a problem?”

“...The problem is that you’re ‘enjoying the view’, WITH A BROKEN LEG!” Fundy squeaked, his voice going high pitched. If Technoblade listened carefully, there was even small static noise when the hybrid raised his voice. “Also, it’s target! There’s nothing here to enjoy!”

_Strange._

”Oh yeah.” Techno hummed, looking down at his casted leg. He had forgotten about that.

“Oh yeah? OH YEAH?! Does it not hurt? You need to be healing it not walking around like it doesn’t exist!” Fundy exclaimed, ears lowered. “You were in bed earlier, what made you think it was a good idea to get up?”

 _Well that answered the question if he was a furry or not. His ears were real and his face moved like a real fox. Thanks chat for the oh-so-true advice._ Techno thought, getting distracted temporarily.

He snapped out of it when Fundy waved a hand in front of his face. 

“Are you good?” 

“Yep. Also I got bored so I wanted to go somewhere other then that room.” Technoblade shrugged. Then slightly narrowed his eyes at the fox. “How would you know I was in bed?”

”Oh come on, I know you saw me.” Fundy sighed, slumping slightly.

”Heh, that’s true.” Technoblade nodded, letting out a small chuckle. “Why were you there in the first place?”

“I was uh.. borrowing something from Ponk. And just got curious?” Fundy let out a small nervous laugh. 

Technoblade raised a brow at the fox, not believing him. 

“Ok fine. I was actually looking for you.” Fundy admitted. 

“Why? You found me earlier but then left.”

”Well, I realised it probably wasn’t a good time. I didn’t think you’d actually be awake. Then there was the three of them asleep in there and I would definitely wake one of them up accidentally.”

”You still haven’t answered why.”

”Well..” Fundy hesitated. “I wanted to talk to you about the last time we met.”

Oh.

”Well that makes two of us.” Technoblade agreed, shifting a little where he stood to put more pressure off his leg. Fundy seemed to notice.

“That’s great. But we are not talking when you are supposed to be healing.” Fundy sighed. “My house is closer then Ponk’s so we could go there for a bit.”

Did Technoblade trust the fox? Absolutely not. But he did want to at least try to apologise, so he agreed.

Technoblade noticed Fundy going to reach for Techno’s arm, hesitate then change his mind and walk next to the piglin hybrid instead. Techno didn’t need help walking. 

A small part of him appreciated the gesture though.

———

“This is my home!” Fundy presented proudly, standing in front of his home with his hands on his hips. His tail was even swaying a little faster.

“It’s... definitely different.” Technoblade commented, putting a small smile on his face.

Fundy’a house was.. something. The land around it was mostly flat, then BOOM, massive pillar. It was like... how would he explain this.

You took a large piece of land all the way down to bedrock and bring it up to the surface (minus the bedrock). Then you hollow it out and add doors to the bottom of it. It didn’t look bad, just unusual. 

What did look bad, was the massive obsidian words attached to the building: ‘NOT a secret base’ with an arrow pointing down. 

It obviously wasn’t talking about the massive pillar, so Techno briefly wondered if Fundy had another base around.

Fundy seemed satisfied with Techno’s response, reaching to open the door.

“I’m glad you like it! AH-“ Fundy let out a shriek, the static coming back, doing something weird to his voice, before disappearing again. He should probably ask about that.

The cause of Fundy’s scream? An arrow sticking out from the wall next to him.

Techno raised a brow at it and turned around to see a very, _very_ brave (he should really call it stupid) skeleton standing there. It was already aiming again. For something dead, they did have good aim.

”Shit I don’t have armour.” Fundy gasped, panicking a little. 

**But he can just go inside?**

**He’s a furry, they aren’t that smart.**

“It’s a skeleton. It can’t do anything if you’re quick.” Technoblade spoke nonchalantly. The skeleton shot at them again, aiming for fundy.

The arrow got close before it was stopped, Techno’s hand wrapped around the wooden part.

He placed the arrow into his crossbow, that he pulled out his inventory, and effortlessly shot the skeleton in the skull. The mob didn’t stand a chance as it fell to the floor and disappeared in a puff of clouds.

”Holy- how did you do that?” Fundy asked, in awe.

”Well, I pulled out the crossbow, aimed and fired.” Technoblade explained, putting it back into his inventory. “I should also say that you need to have the crossbow loaded for it to work.”

Fundy let out a laugh, quickly shaking his head. “No, I meant the arrow thing! You literally caught the arrow, that’s so cool!”

”Eh, I dunno.” Technoblade shrugged, stepping inside the... house. “Maybe I can teach you someday.”

”Fuck yeah! That’d be so cool!” Fundy cheered, removing the arrow from the wall before entering and closing the door behind himself.

“Oh shit right, your leg.” Fundy quickly ran to get a chair when he saw Technoblade leaning against the wall.

While Fundy was absent from his side for .2 seconds, techno took the time to take in the interior. There wasn’t much really, a large circling staircase running up the wall, that he assumed led to the roof. 

Chests lined up against the wall, a hole in the middle of the floor filled with water. He could see the bottom of a bed peeking out from under the stairs.

Before he knew it, he was being helped into sitting down onto a chair. A pink drink in his hand.

”Instant healing probably isn’t too helpful for broken bones but it’s all I had.” Fundy laughed, scratching the back of his neck. “Hopefully it’ll dull the pain at least for a little?”

“...Thanks..” Technoblade muttered, staring down at the drink. Part of him wanted to trust the fox and drink it, but the other...

.

**He’s trying to kill you.**

**You should’ve killed him the second he stood** **at the door.**

**It’s so totally poisoned, we should’ve never let him bring us here.**

**It’s a trap.**

**He’s getting revenge for what you did last time you met!**

The chat were very determined that Fundy was trying to kill techno. Techno let out an audible huff and looked up at Fundy, a more serious expression.

“Why are you being friendly?” Technoblade questioned, letting the drink rest on his lap. “We’re here to talk about what happened, you don’t need to do all this. Hell, it could’ve been a minute conversation where we stood.”

”I don’t know man! I just couldn’t let you stay out there when I know that you’re hurt!” Fundy sighed, pulling up his own chair. A glass of water in his hand.

“Even though I hurt you?” 

“That’s the thing. There’s part of me that believes that you intentionally attacked me but there’s also part of me that doesn’t believe that. It’s weird.” Technoblade was certainly surprised at the responses he was receiving.

“You’re quite an open person it seems like.” Technoblade commented, internally finding ways to respond to the fox. Fundy let out a laugh.

”Not really. It takes a while for me to open up to people.” Fundy had a small embarrassed smile.

”Yet you’re being pretty open with me.” Technoblade took a mouthful of the instant healing potion, deciding with himself that Fundy was being genuine and not trying to kill him. 

“I think that has something to do with Wilbur.”

”Wilbur?”

“Yeah. He talks very highly of you. How you’re always a good person to talk to because you listen. If there isn’t any dogs around that is.” Fundy let out a small laugh, and so did techno, remembering a time when he was getting told off by Phil but kept getting distracted with a wolf that was outside the window.

”Also that you’re good at keeping secrets because you’ll just not care about what is said or you just forget completely.”

“Ah. I should’ve guessed.” Techno nodded, taking another gulp. His leg slowly became more numb. “He has a tendency to run his mouth.”

”Agreed. I guess what I was told about you

Fundy stared down at his own drink, the two of them sitting in silence for a couple of seconds. 

“You were right; well apart of you was apparently. I didn’t intend to attack you.” Techno spoke up, looking up so he was making eye contact with the fox.

“Can I ask what happened then?”

“I guess I didn’t realise you were there until you touched me. And I...” Technoblade hesitated and let out a small sigh, feeling his own ears lower a little. “I panicked.”

Fundy was silent for a moment. “Ah shit. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you.”

”I dunno what your apologising for.” Techno laughed. “I’m the one who fucking pulled your arm out of place. All because of one simple touch.”

“Pfft-“ Fundy snorted.

”Heh?”

“Sorry! Sorry! I’ve just never heard you swear before. I didn’t take you for the type.” Fundy

“Where’d you think Tommy and Wilbur learnt it from?” Technoblade smirked, causing Fundy to laugh again. To be honest, he didn’t even notice that he did swear. “Phil was not happy when a three year old Tommy said a curse.”

“That’s brilliant.” Fundy snickered. “Seriously though, I am sorry about sneaking up on you like that. I can’t blame you for acting on instincts, I totally get it.”

“I mean, you seem fine now. So at least I didn’t do any lasting damages to you. But still, sorry.” Technoblade finished his drink, letting it rest lazily in his hand. He didn’t question what Fundy meant about understanding, assuming that he also had animal-like reflexes.

“True. That was actually my first time getting my arm dislocated.” Fundy leaned back in his chair. “I wouldn’t of guessed getting it put back into place would hurt more then actually getting it dislocated.”

”Yeah, some injuries tend to surprise you like that.” He shrugged, letting his eyes wander to a clock. It was even later then when he left, he must’ve been out for an hour, or longer.

Technoblade stood up, leaving the empty glass on the floor next to his chair.

“Wait, where are you going?” 

“Back to Ponk’s.” Technoblade stated, fixing the position of his cape.

“Well uh..” Fundy cleared his throat. “You could stay here the night? Y’know it would just agitate your leg to walk back there.”

”And we could... talk a little more?”

**Spend the night with the furry!**

**We can’t leave him all alone!**

**Let the fox spend some time with his uncle!**

Chat one second wanted the fox dead and now they want him to spend more time with the hybrid. It was surreal. Also,

_Uncle?_

What did they mean by that?

”I suppose I could.” Technoblade mumbled, sitting back down in the chair. The thought of his brothers and Phil slipping his mind.

And so he did stay a little longer. And they talked. They talked all night actually. Neither of them got any sleep but that didn’t seem to bother them.

Technoblade actually found himself enjoying the chat he was having with Fundy, joking around with the fellow hybrid.

~~Turns out he prefers to spend all night with someone then by himself.~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little information about this au, basically everything is made up of code. The floor? Code. Every individual has their own unique code that, if they know what they are doing, can change themselves. However, the code for a person is very difficult to get to, even for the person who owns that code. This is to stop unwanted people to get into their code. Same concept for servers. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this wild ride. Feel free to leave any criticism in the comments, all feedback is welcome. Also if you have any ‘accident’ ideas I can add to my list, leave suggestions in the comments!


End file.
